The proposed research will: 1) develop general models of the reciprocal influences over time of the patient's attitudes and values, participation in special programs for cardiac rehabilitation, and achievement of the goals of cardiac rehabilitation; 2) obtain further psychometric data on recently developed measurement procedures for quantifying situational health locus of control, health beliefs, knowledge of cardiac disease and treatment, return to appropriate physical and social activities, and inappropriate retention of the sick role. A cohort of approximately 400 surgically managed patients who participate in the general cardiac rehabilitation program of a major urban hospital (and meet sampling criteria) will be interviewed at three points in time using a highly structured schedule of questions. In-depth data will be obtained on discharge from the hospital approximately six weeks post-discharge and thirty-two weeks post discharge. Data from the patients' medical records supplemented by brief evaluations at the 6 weeks and thirty-two weeks post-discharge interviews will be used to assess the rapidity of the patient's physiological recovery. Path analysis will be used to develop sets of linear regression equations describing the interrelation between the variables in terms of main effects. As a final stage of the analysis, interaction effects will be explored through the stepwise addition of dummy variables. Construct validation and reliability analyses of the recently developed scales will include factor and canonical analyses as well as item analyses, and dynamic as well as static evaluations.